magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction 34
Chapter 34------- ' ' Hellboy was on the back of Mutt’s bike as they rode down the road following the skid marks of the Hyanidi “You a good tracker” Hellboy asked “Yeah I think you friends went down this road” “That’s some great skills” Hellboy joked “Look man I’m trying” Mutt respond They rode for several moments more until they saw smoke in the distance Mutt headed towards the smoke as they emerged Hellboy was horrified to notice the Hyundai abandoned and smoking in the middle of nowhere “Oh shit” Hellboy cursed Hellboy jumped off the bike and headed towards the car he was horrified to see blood on the back seat he went in further inspect “We need to track around here I should be somewhere around here and there injured” Hellboy spoke as he turned around Mutt suddenly smacked him across the face with his pistol sending him to floor in pain Hellboy gripped onto the man’s legs throwing him to the floor he screamed in pain Hellboy made a fist smacking him across the face mutt reached for his belt taking out a knife stabbing it into Hellboy. Hellboy grabbed his hand with the knife it gripping it tightly he dropped it in pain Hellboy picked the knife up and held it to mutt’s neck “You bastard give me one reason why I shouldn’t” “Because you bald friend’s life is in danger your other friends are shot up and bleeding out take me back to indiana and he won’t kill your friend” “I’ll you this buddy, my friends are strong stronger than you and yours they may have lead in their bellies but they’ll keep fighting. Look tie yourself with some rope there's some in the trunk and we’ll ride back but listen here you try anything anything I’ll kill you” ' ' Sir Bart lay in a hospital bed he opened his eyes slowly the light hurting his eyes he saw Mickey smiling over him “You okay Sir Bart” asked “Sir, I was shot what what happened to Kronk.. Cooper” Sir Bar worried in the hospital bed “Kronk is dead you know that as for cooper let me show you” Mickey walked to the small window of the hospital he looked out of it waiting for Bart. Sir Bart pulled himself out of the bed barely able to make it to the window he struggled as his eyes didn’t take the sun well but eventually he made out a figure hanging from some rope he squinted his eyes to notice cooper hanging from the rope around his neck “He’s dead” Sir Bart realised “Yes you stabbed Kronk Bart because he knew cooper knew you were a traitor” “Sir I wouldn’t dare to..” “ save it I know you gave the poison to the old bitch “ “Sir, I’m sorry” “Don't say you're sorry… Don’t say anything” “You are a traitor, a liar a murderer but you are also my friend and the one I most trust so I killed Cooper instead he dies we blame it on him you will be seen as another victim of his terror against me” “Sir the reason I tried is not because I hate Disney or that I hate this empire I just hate your leadership you killed Minnie you killed Pooh you allowed Snow’s death to be covered up” “All are sins I’ll admit it just forgive me please Bart I can’t lose you as a friend” “I forgive you Mikey if you forgive me I’ll stop this madness and Identify the traitors” Bart spoke “Who” Mickey asked “Philip as you probably know, Lampwick and Dipper Pines but promise me Mickey you impress them not kill them “ “As you wish Bart I will imprison them and not harm them” Mickey agreed ' ' In the Powerful Fictions HQ Trevor roared his way through the building looking for Death Deb and Janet followed the man as he screamed looking for the grim reaper “Trev calm the fuck down, you going to get yourself killed” Deb said “Trevor darling listen to Debera she’s right these people will kill you easily” Janet commented “Fuck off both of you that stupid cunt master cheif came in thinking he ruled me and now this shit kills one of only friends left Anky and I had a friendship he told me funny stories about retarded fictions that made me laugh these people can’t get away with this” Trevor walked to a large hall doors outside stood Homer Simpson arm3ed with a shotgun next to him was a funny looking man who was a reporter called Borat “Mr Phillips I advise you to stop” Homer wailed at the man “In Kazakhstan people like you get- a murdered like rats it’s very nice” Borat commented another two people followed one being a tall cat in a funny hat called the cat in the hat and the other a girl by the name of matilda. Trevor pulled out his gun looking at the four Janet looked in fear Deb shouted “Trevor drop you gun idiot “ “Look you people back the fuck off before I kill you” Homer and Cat both had guns Matilda stood smiling just like Borat however his was very cynical and disturbing The doors to the room opened Death and Santa stood there “What is it you want Trevor” Death asked “You killed my friend you fuck and you teach death isn’t the way How ironic you are death you fucking moron” “Trevor you're angry put the gun down” Death pleaded “NO that doesn’t make it ok does it you don’t fix anything” “Listen Trevor, Akinator had great powers but he went against me with the help of Master Chief and the others I can deal with them not with him he was merely a internet meme he had no significance he was nothing barley belonged in this world those Greek out their of the highest fiction the iliad and the odyssey we even have the author of their poems we love them but your friend was nothing”Death expressed Trevor fired his pistol into the reaper emptying his full magazine into him death looked down at his bullet hole robe “You ruined my robe” He said “Fuck you asshole as much as I want to kill Master Chief and Phil and Gandalf and Jack I want to kill you a whole lot more” “You can’t kill Death stupid “ Santa stated “Oh yeah, but there is more than one way to kill a man you can kill his physical body or his spirit within I’ll kill you in a different way” Trevor spoke as he stormed off Trevor went back to the rooms of his friends and foes He gathered everyone up “Those bastards killed akinator, they let Petta be killed with no revenge so let’s so them who we are” Trevor said running up and down the corridor of the guest rooms Owen looked at Trevor as he walked out of his room “Look trevor you can’t reckon with this force your one man” “Join me owen we can kill these bastards” “I’ll help you” Master Chief said with Phil, Jack, Gandalf and Kyle behind him ' ' Meanwhile elsewhere a short time before this event took place in the fictional HQ. Sandy, Marko, Wilson, Linda, Tina, Bob and Hermione sat in a room “Look we have to stop chief and the rest of them Phil and Chief invaded our island of peace and got two of my friends killed and changed Gandalf to respect him turned him into a bad man then we met Jack and Marko” Sandy said “Jack kept me prisoner as I always questioned his moves I wasn’t a fan of his after all we went through he was a man of evil he met this shark called Jaws they both slaughtered disney fish in the sea for their amusement he is sick” “So how do we stop them” Hermione asked “Do we kill them along with Trevor they're both idiots bad leader we should get rid of them and live in peace and safety here” Bob asked “I don’t want anymore deaths we frame the Chief get him kicked out along with the rest of them and then we can live safely here” Sandy spoke